


Всё получится

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Уббе помогает Альфреду прояснить кое-что для себя.





	Всё получится

Рядом с ушами раздаются ритмичные щелчки. Альфреду немного не по себе — он впервые остригает волосы так коротко. Сбоку стоит большая плошка с водой и губкой из комка шерсти. Щелчок — и холодное лезвие касается кончика уха. Альфред непроизвольно вздрагивает.

— Не дергайся, а то останешься без ушей, — доносится из-за спины спокойный голос Уббе.

Альфред берет себя в руки и теперь сидит смирно. В его распоряжении были лучшие цирюльники, но он предпочел Уббе. У северян какие-то свои особые отношения с волосами. И будь у Альфреда на это время, он бы с интересом рассмотрел все эти хитрые плетения кос и украшения.

— Зачем ты решил остричься? — спрашивает Уббе, когда очередной локон падает с головы короля. — У тебя красивые волосы.

— Мне нужно выглядеть мужественно, когда я поведу армию в бой.

Это звучит глупо, вероятно, но Альфред знает, как к нему относятся при дворе. Он не должен выглядеть ребенком, чтобы слова звучали весомее. Особенно на поле боя. 

Но Уббе хмыкает.

— Волосы никак не связаны с мужественностью. Не забывай, против кого ты идешь воевать — против конунга Харальда Прекрасноволосого.

Альфред улыбается — с этим сложно спорить, да и смысла нет. Уббе ведь не отговаривает, он выполняет просьбу. И наверняка осознает, что их народы разные. Но настроение у Альфреда улучшается. Он расправляет затекшие плечи, а Уббе продолжает стричь, так ловко и умело, словно только этим всю жизнь и занимался.

— У тебя хорошо получается.

— Я стриг Ивара. — Уббе делает небольшую паузу. — Не знаю, кто стрижет его сейчас.

Он откладывает ножницы и берет гребень, чтобы расчесать остальные пряди.

— Каково воевать против родных братьев? — спрашивает Альфред, невольно расслабляясь от мерных движений гребня в своих волосах.

Рука с гребнем замирает на мгновение.

— Это просто война, — отвечает Уббе. — У нас разные судьбы.

Уббе не хочет открываться ему. Альфреду хотелось бы большей открытости от этого человека. Они молчат какое-то время. Шея отчаянно чешется от отстриженных волос. Альфред терпит так долго, как только может, но в итоге все равно поднимает руку, чтобы стряхнуть их. Без толку — слишком много.

— Сейчас, — говорит Уббе понимающе.

Он откладывает ножницы и берет губку. Смочив как следует ее в воде, Уббе принимается смывать волосы с шеи Альфреда. Вода и легкие поглаживания губкой постепенно унимают зуд. Вода стекает за ворот, ткань прилипает к коже.

— Рубаха намокла, — безучастно сообщает Уббе.

Альфред колеблется и, идя на поводу у необъяснимого чувства, подцепляет подол пальцами и быстро избавляется от рубахи. Он ежится под взглядом которого даже не видит. И немножко от холода.

Уббе продолжает смывать остатки волос. Когда его рука с губкой скользит по шее, вдоль ключиц и спускается чуть ниже, Альфред снова вздрагивает. Но Уббе как ни в чем не бывало продолжает. С каждым новым движением он спускается все ниже, пока не доходит до груди. Его палец случайно задевает сосок Альфреда, так что Альфред краснеет и напрягается. По коже тут же бежит волна мурашек, а с губ едва не срывается громкий вздох. Уббе ничего не говорит, но его рука мгновенно возвращается к спине. А Альфред сводит ноги, чтобы скрыть постыдную реакцию собственного тела на прикосновение.

— Ты достаточно мужественен, — вдруг говорит Уббе. — Ты принял этого священника назад и нас вместе с ним. Идешь против воли своих людей, чтобы дать землю моим. Если бы ты не был таковым, я никогда не отрекся бы от своих богов ради твоих обещаний.

Это большее, чем Альфред ожидал услышать. Хотя это совсем не то, чего ему хочется в конкретный момент — когда он так некстати возбужден от их близости. Лучше бы Уббе вовсе ничего не говорил. Потому что его слова только сильнее бередят чувства.

— Ты напоминаешь мне одного человека, которого я знал в детстве, — продолжает Уббе. — У него на все было свое странное и будто бы правильное мнение. Ты даже внешне похож. Его звали Ательстан.

Альфред нервно хмурится при упоминании своего настоящего отца.

— Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь, — отвечает он. — Монах, который долгое время жил с вами. Мой дед его очень ценил.

— Верно. — Уббе замолкает, его рука вновь неторопливо обтирает шею со всех сторон, задерживаясь на горле чуть дольше, заставляя Альфреда нервно сглотнуть. — Мой отец любил его.

Альфред обнаруживает, что губы пересохли, и несколько раз их облизывает. Но делает это лишь для того, чтобы набраться смелости и уточнить:

— Любил? Как друга? Или?..

Уббе странно хмыкает и вновь переключается на спину. А Альфреда уже снедает любопытство. И, пожалуй, Уббе единственный, кому он может задать такой нескромный вопрос.

— Правда, что ваши мужчины ложатся с мужчинами как с женщинами и богов это не гневает?

— Правда.

Ответ звучит так коротко и просто, что Альфред не знает, как на него реагировать. Тем не менее, любопытство все еще не удовлетворено. Он поворачивает голову и ловит взгляд Уббе. У него глаза цвета моря. Может и губы соленые, как знать. Рука с губкой застывает на загривке. Вода из нее змеится по спине прохладными струйками.

— А ты делал так? С мужчиной.

Уббе не моргает, смотрит пристально, в этом взгляде ни черта не разобрать. И Альфред спрашивает наугад:

— Каково это?

Уббе небрежно роняет губку в плошку и, подхватив Альфреда под мышки, дергает вверх, вынуждая подняться и развернуться к себе лицом. Они стоят совсем близко. Альфред испытывает смесь волнения и предвкушения, но никак не страха. Уббе водит по его лицу дерганым взглядом, задерживает его на губах и медленно переводит на глаза. А потом неторопливо целует.

Его губы совсем не соленые. И не сладкие. И даже не жесткие, как могло бы показаться. Они мягкие, с едва ощутимой шершавой корочкой. Уббе на удивление не груб, почти нежен. Его руки ложатся Альфреду на плечи, чтобы удержать на месте. Но Альфред непослушно подается вперед, прижимаясь обнаженным торсом к широкой груди в шерстяной тунике. Этот контраст будоражит не хуже самого поцелуя. Руки Уббе теперь гладят спину — Альфред завидует ему, потому что тоже хочет ощутить его кожу под своими ладонями. Но вместо этого яростно сжимает ткань туники. И вжимается сильнее, когда чувствует возбуждение Уббе так же отчетливо, как и собственное.

Альфред уже буквально дрожит, когда не давая страсти овладеть ими окончательно, Уббе резко разрывает поцелуй, давит ему на плечи и усаживает обратно на табурет. Он вновь хватает ножницы и принимается достригать волосы, словно ничего только что не произошло. Альфред заполошно дышит, глядя в точку перед собой. Он в смятении от порыва чувств. Сердце бьется в груди, гоняя по всему телу кровь и жар. А между ног все еще болезненно напряжено.

— Теперь ты сам знаешь, — говорит Уббе.

Альфред хочет что-то сказать, наверно, выругаться или возмутиться. Но вместо этого фыркает и от души смеется. За спиной раздается такой же громкий смех Уббе.

— А за остальное наш с тобой Бог покарает, — добавляет тот, отсмеявшись.

Веселье наконец унимает возбуждение. Альфред позволяет этому разрядить обстановку. В конце концов, он получил главное — ответ на свой вопрос. Близость с мужчиной такая же, как и с женщиной. Не с королевой, к которой Альфред испытывает лишь уважение, а с теми девушками, которых целовал до нее. Теми, которых он выбирал сам. С кем пробегали взаимные огненные искры. Девушки, которые ему нравились по-настоящему. Так же как и Уббе. Это не очень полезное знание для короля, но Альфред все же счастлив его получить.

Закончив стричь, Уббе еще раз тщательно и немного грубо проходит влажной губкой, убирая остатки волос. И обтирает кожу досуха скомканной рубахой.

— Готово, — объявляет он.

Альфред проводит рукой по голове, ощущая острые концы волос, и благодарно улыбается.

— Спасибо.

Уббе выглядит довольным. Он вновь окидывает Альфреда своим особенным, рваным взглядом и улыбается в ответ.

— Переоденься. — После чего разворачивается и направляется к двери. — Жду тебя у ворот, не задерживайся.

И покидает королевские покои. Глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, Альфред задумчиво чешет свежепостриженный затылок. Он гадает, каким военным хитростям будет его учить Уббе? Это может быть, что угодно. Одно Альфред знает наверняка — он не пожалеет. Он всегда знал, что с Уббе все получится. Еще с самой первой встречи под Йорком. Они оба хотели мира и сотрудничества. Увы, только они. И вот, стоило погибнуть тысячам людей и еще стольким же предстоит в грядущей битве, чтобы бы этот союз наконец заключился.

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Альфред принимается переодеваться, чтобы поскорее оказаться на тренировочном полигоне. Он действительно не жалеет о союзе с Уббе. Потому что у них все получится. И победить общих врагов, и заключить мир, и ужиться на одной земле. Как знать, может, даже удастся не согрешить. Но вот в этом Альфред как раз не уверен.


End file.
